Special Gift
by Usami
Summary: It's Christmas time, but Goten doesn't know what to get his father. Knowing nothing about the man, all he knows is how much love they have for each other. From father to son.


**

* * *

Special Gift**

Goten sighed silently as he walked down the sidewalk. He heard the snow crunch beneath his feet, and he watched as little puffs of steam came from his mouth. He paid no attention to the sounds of busy, happy people, or the snow-clearing machines as they paved the street so the cars can go through. He only thought silently as he walked to his friend's house. Christmas was almost here, and Goten usually enjoyed the few weeks before Christmas arrived. The excitement, the wishing, and the closeness of family and friends. However, this was the first Christmas that he would spend with his father, who had come back to life just recently. His older brother, Gohan, and his mother had always talked about how great Goku was, and he wanted to believe it. But he didn't know his father, and he never spent as much time with him as Gohan and his mother did.

Goten stopped right in front of the house where his best friend resides. They were supposed to meet and go shopping for Christmas presents. It was rather strange for two, young boys to be shopping by themselves, as people thought, but Goten and Trunks had insisted, so their mothers' wouldn't know what they were getting from their sons for Christmas.

"Goten!" Trunks called through the opened door. He ran out, his jacket half on.

"Trunks!" Bulma called. "Do you –?"

"I got my jacket, Mom! See ya later! Bye!" Trunks called over his shoulder before she finished. "Come on, Goten, let's go."

"Trunks?" Goten asked quietly as they walked.

"What's up?"

"What are you getting your dad for Christmas?" Trunks took a glance at his best friend. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

"N– no reason. I just wanted to know." Trunks looked at his best friend suspiciously, but said nothing. "So, uh, what're you getting your dad?" Goten asked again.

"I dunno," Trunks said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I haven't found anything that Dad might want yet."

"So how do you know what to get him?"

"Well," Trunks said thoughtfully, "I guess when you know someone for a while, you get a feeling about them and you just know."

"Oh," Goten said, "that figures." The lavender-haired youth glanced at his best friend as he sighed sadly.

"Dunno what to get your dad for Christmas, huh Goten?" Goten looked at Trunks with a surprised look. "How'd ya know?" Goten asked.

"I can tell. I had the same problem when I was first picking a gift for Dad. Didja talk to Gohan about it? Or your mom?"

Goten's cheeks turned slightly red. "Well, actually…I…um – no." Trunks slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Ok. Maybe talking to your mom or brother might help. They do know your dad, don't they? Or how about Kuririn? He and your dad were best friends, too, ya know?"

"Really?" Goten asked. "Where'd you hear that?"

"My mom told me. She met your dad when he was little."

"Great!" Goten said in exasperation. He walked ahead of Trunks. "Everyone knows more about my dad than I do!"

Trunks ran to catch up with Goten. "Hey, hold up, Goten!" He grabbed Goten's arm and got him to stop. "This isn't about a gift for your dad anymore, is it?"

"I – I dunno. I just want to get my dad a really cool gift."

"But this isn't about the gift, is it Goten?"

"Of course it is, Trunks. I wanna find my dad the best gift that I can get. And that's it. I swear it is."

Trunks looked at Goten with a hard look, and then let go of Goten's arm. "Whatever you say."

"Come on, Trunks," Goten said in a sudden cheerful voice, "There's a really cool toy store over there." Goten ran ahead, laughing. Trunks smiled, running after him.

* * *

Goten ran inside the house, standing by the fire to get warm. He placed some a bag down next to his tossed coat. Rubbing his hands, Goten blew into them to get them warm. He and Trunks didn't do much shopping today, but they did have a fun time playing in the snow.

"Goten? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," Goten called back. Chi Chi came into the living room, wearing an apron over her yellow dress.

"So how was Christmas shopping?" Chi Chi asked. She looked at the single bag on the ground. "Or didn't you buy a present for everyone?"

Goten smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't find anything good to give," Goten said. "But Trunks and I'll look somewhere else tomorrow."

"You've bought most of your presents for people, haven't you? Who else do you need to get a present for?"

Goten pulled out the two wrapped gifts from the bag and placed them under the tree. One was addressed to his mom, the other to his brother. "Dad," he said quietly.

"And that's it?" Chi Chi asked. Her youngest son nodded. "What do you plan on getting your father?"

"I dunno. That's the problem. But I wanna get Dad something special, since this is the first Christmas I'm gonna spend with him."

Chi Chi smiled. "Yes, Goku always made Christmas a real fun time."

"Where is Dad anyway, Mom?"

"He and your brother are out…somewhere. They didn't say where they were going or when they'd be back."

Just then, the door flung open and two people were heard laughing. Goku and Gohan came into the room, soaking wet.

"Goku, Gohan!" Chi Chi said. "You two are soaked! What were you two doing?"

"We went to check out the lake," Gohan said. "It was frozen stiff, so Dad and I were playing around on it. We were sliding on it."

"One time," Goku said, "Gohan was going so fast, when he hit the edge of the lake, he fly into the air and landed in a huge pile of snow. So we started seeing who could go higher without actually flying, and then land on the pile of snow. It was so fun."

"I see," Chi Chi said. "Well, you two go change into dry clothes, and then we can finish decorating the tree."

Goten looked at the pine tree sitting in their living room. Though there were a lot of presents under the tree, the tree itself was pretty plain. The only thing on the tree was the string of Christmas lights.

"All right, Chi Chi. Gohan and I'll go get dressed." Goku and Gohan then headed into their rooms a came out a few minutes later in dry clothes. Chi Chi brought out all the Christmas decorations and placed them on the table. As the Sons were about to decorate, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Goten yelled, running to get the door before anyone else could. When he opened the door, there was Gohan's girlfriend, Videl.

"Hey Goten," Videl said. "Is Gohan home? I tried calling earlier, but no one picked up."

"Yeah, Gohan's here. Hey, you wanna come in, Videl? You can help us decorate the tree!"

"Well, ok." Videl followed the young boy into the living room where the other Sons were waiting.

Gohan looked surprised when Videl walked in behind Goten. "Uh, hey Videl," he said. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?" Videl asked, kissing Gohan on the cheek. "I called before, but no one picked up. Anyway, Goten said I could help you guys decorate the tree."

"Well," Goku said, "I guess you could. But what about your dad? Won't he want you around, or something?"

"Nah," Videl said, "Dad's too busy giving the crowd a 'Christmas surprise match.' A Christmas special for his fans."

"Gohan," Chi Chi said, "why don't you invite Videl to the Christmas party?"

"Christmas party?"

"Uh, yeah." A red streak appeared across Gohan's nose. "This year, Mom wanted to have a Christmas party, and we're inviting all our friends to celebrate Christmas with us. If you don't wanna come, that's okay…"

"I'd love to go. Maybe I can drag my dad over here."

"Why would you want to?" Goten asked.

"Maybe he'll see there's more to life than money," Videl said with a shrug. " At least one day."

"Well," Goku said, "let's get started on the tree." Chi Chi turned on the radio so they could listen to music, but their laughter and talking became louder than the radio. Gohan and Videl put up the little ornaments, Goku and Chi Chi took care of the tinsel and popcorn string, and Goten took care of the gingerbread men and the candy canes (after Chi Chi told him not to eat it). After about an hour, there was only one last thing missing on the tree.

"Who wants to put the star on?" Goku asked, holding the golden, five-point object.

"I do! I do!" Goten said, waving his arms in the air. "I wanna put the star on top!"

Goku smiled. "Okay. You can put the star on top, Goten." He handed the star to Goten, then picked him up and placed his little son on his shoulders.

"Dad, you don't hafta do that!"

"I know you can fly, but I think it's a lot better this way. I mean, if you flew to put the star in top, that's no fun. Don't you think?"

"I guess so, Dad." Goten placed the star on top of the tree. "Whatcha think, Dad?"

"It looks great, Son." He placed Goten on the ground and turned to Videl. "So, Videl, you wanna come with us tomorrow?"

"What are we doing tomorrow, Dad?" Gohan asked, picking up a glass of hot chocolate that Chi Chi had just brought in.

"I thought we can do a little ice skating on the lake tomorrow. Since the lake is frozen and all. You can ask Trunks to come if you like, Goten."

"Um…Dad, I don't think that's a good idea. Trunks and I are supposed to go shopping for presents tomorrow."

"That's okay. We can go when you two come back."

"I would, Dad, but I don't know how to skate."

"You don't? Why not?"

"I don't have a pair of skates of my own," Goten said sadly. "If I use Gohan's skates, I fall down, 'cause they're too big."

Goku scratched his head. "Does Trunks have a pair of skates?" he asked.

"Of course Trunks has skates. He's rich. He got them last year."

"So ask him over tomorrow, and we'll go skating."

"But Dad! I don't –"

"You can bring the sled, Goten. It'll be fun. We can go sledding first, then you can play in the snow while the rest of us go skating."

"Okay." Goten sighed. His father wasn't exactly as he had imagined him.

* * *

Goten and Trunks sat on the sled as Goku pulled it as he walked along. Gohan and Videl walked behind the sled, talking. Goten looked at his father, then behind him at Trunks and Gohan and Videl. They all had skates hanging on their shoulders. All of them except Goten. He wished he had a pair of skates of his own. But even if he had skates, he didn't know how.

"Hold on, you two," Goku said. "We're going up a hill. Jeez, this wasn't here yesterday."

"Careful, Dad," Gohan said, he and Videl walking around the white hill. "It might be a hill of total snow."

Goku didn't show any signs that he heard Gohan. When he reached the top, he let go of the rope that he used to pull the sled. "Wow, you can see a lot from this little hill." He bent down to Trunks and Goten. "You two ready to go down?" he asked.

"Wow!" Trunks said. "We've never gone down a hill this big before."

"I dunno," Goten said. "Kinda high for a hill, huh?"

"Oh, come on, Goten. We fly much higher than this."

"I know, Trunks. But we're going down a hill. It's different than flying."

"Come on Goten," Goku said. "I'm sure it won't be so bad." He gave the sled a little push, and Goten held on to the edge of the sled. Trunks gave a loud whoop as their speed increased downhill. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Trunks shifted his body weight enough to stop the sled sideways.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Trunks asked.

"That was fun," Goten said. Then he looked at Goku, who was still on the top of the snowy hill. Suddenly, Goku fell through the snow, and was gone.

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten yelled. There was nothing but silence for a while. But then, Goku's head pooped out of the side of the hill.

"Whew," he said, "I couldn't breath in there. Um…" Goku looked down at where his body should have been. "I…uh…seem to be stuck. Could you guys help me get out?"

"Couldn't you just blast your way out?" Videl inquired.

"Well, I could, but then I might not be able to control my strength. What if I blast too much and uncover some sleeping animal? That would be bad. Besides, this snow is thick and tightly packed." He struggled and his left arm came out of the snow. "Come on, give me a hand."

Gohan grabbed his father's hand, and then pulled, a little too hard. Goku came out, hurtling through the air. He stopped, however, and flipped over.

"Thanks, Gohan," he said as he landed. He shook his head lightly to get the snow out. Then he floated over to the hill and pulled his ice skates out of the hole where he had come out. Picking up the rope for the sled, he continued to pull the boys towards the lake.

When they had reached the lake, everyone put on their skates except Goten, who began to build a snowman. Goku, sitting on a hollow log, smiled and hummed to himself. When Gohan, Videl, and Trunks had finished, they headed for the ices. Goku, however, lingered for a little.

"Whatcha making, Goten?" He asked, turning around to watch his youngest son push a snowy ball.

"A snowman," Goten said sadly. "I wanna see how big I can make him." But he looked at those who were on the ice, skating. He wanted to learn to skate, too.

Goku reached his hand into the empty log. "Well," he said, "you could make the biggest snowman in the world. But how about after we test your new skates?" He pulled out a brand-new pair of skates and held them out to Goten.

"Oh wow!" Goten said, taking the skates. "Cool! Are these really for me? They're really mine?" Goku nodded. "All right! Thanks Dad! These are the best!

"Gohan! Trunks! Look! Dad got me some skates!" Goten went to show them his new skates.

"Those are really cool, Goten," Gohan said. Goten smiled proudly.

"Are those really yours?" Videl asked. Goten nodded vigorously. "Yeah," he said, "Dad just gave them to me. Aren't they the best?" Goku came behind Goten and patted him on the head.

"Those are really cool," Trunks said, with a mischievous smile, "but you don't know how to skate, do you?"

Goten's smile turned into a slight frown. Looking down, he said, "No."

"Trunks!" Gohan said.

"What? I was just asking. Look Goten, you'll learn how to skate. It's really easy."

"But what if I fall down?" Goten asked.

"So? I fell down, too, when I first started. No big deal. You get up and try again."

"You did? Really Trunks?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Everyone falls down when they start, Goten," Goku said, kneeling down to talk to his son. "But as long as you get up and try again, you'll get the hang of it."

Goten smiled. "Will you teach me, Dad?"

"Sure, Son. But you're gonna hafta put them on first." Goten slipped off his boots and replaced them with the skates. When he struggled with the laces, Goku tied them. Then he slowly brought Goten on the ice. Goten flailed about, and then fell down.

Goku tilted his head a bit, smiling, then picked up his young son and placed Goten on his feet again. Holding Goten's small hands, he led Goten around the ice for a while, showing Goten how to move his feet.

"Okay," Goku said after a while, "I'm gonna let go. Think you can handle it?" Goten nodded, and Goku let go of his hands, skating further ahead of Goten. Unsteadily, Goten skated across the lake towards his father. He slipped however, and slid slowly until he reached his father.

Goku shook his head, as he picked up Goten. " Not bad," he said, "but you hafta learn how to balance your weight."

"I fell again," Goten said, pouting.

"Well, yeah," Goku said, as he wiped ice shavings off Goten's face. "You can't expect to be perfect on your first turn. Nobody is."

"Even you?" Goten asked curiously.

"Sure. I had to practice at everything to become really good at it."

"Even fighting?"

"Yeah, even fighting. When you learn something, you hafta practice, or else you'll never be any good at it. Okay, Goten?"

"Okay Dad." There was loud rumbling sound. Goten laughed. "Can we practice later? I'm hungry."

"Well –" Goku began when he was interrupted by another rumbling sound. He laughed. "I guess so. I'm kinda hungry too." He turned to the other three "Let's go and get some lunch, huh?" Gohan and Trunks nodded. Videl, not seeing any choice shrugged. They all took off their skates and put on their boots. Then, Trunks and Goten got onto the sled and Goku pulled them, Gohan and Videl following behind the sled.

* * *

Goten sighed as he sat up in bed. Careful not to wake his older brother, Goten walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs, and into the living room. He opened the closet and pulled out his new ice skates.

"Oh man," Goten said. "I wonder how Dad managed to get me these. Mom always said that we never had enough money to buy something like these. So I wonder how Dad got them? Now I really hafta get Dad a great present."

Goten sighed. "But I don't know what Dad likes. I don't know Dad as well as Mom, or Gohan, or Kuririn, or Bulma, or anybody. I wouldn't know what Dad likes. What am I gonna get him for Christmas?"

Goten fingered the design on the leather of the skates. As his fingers reached the back of the skates, he felt letters were designed on the skates. Unsure of the letters, he checked on the back. In the leather were the letters of his name. _Goten._

A single tear fell from Goten's eye and down his cheek. It hit the back of the skates where the letters were designed. Then he put the skates back into the closet. "Well, this help my predicament _so _much. Now what?"

Goten walked outside, and even though it was snowing hard, he didn't bring a jacket. Crouching down, he began to draw a picture of his dad. "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself. "What am I gonna get Dad for Christmas?" He held his head in his hands.

Goten looked up at the cloudy sky. Shining in-between the clouds, there was a single star sparkling. Thinking of no other alternatives, Goten decided to make a wish.

"I wish that I could find the best gift for my Dad," Goten said quietly. He bowed his head slightly, hoping that he could find the perfect gift for his father.

"Goten?" Goten swiftly got up and turned around to see his father standing right behind him.

"Dad? How long have you been out here?"

"Just got out," Goku said. "Though I could ask you the same question."

"A few minutes ago," Goten said, looking down. "I couldn't sleep."

"So what were you doing out here?"

"I wanted…to…um…see if I could find any stars. Gohan and I used to look for stars before he started going to school."

"I see," Goku said, walking over to Goten. "Didja find any?"

"Just one." Goten stopped a moment, then said, "Dad, do you think it's possible for a wish to come true if you wish on a star?"

Goku tilted his head and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. Depends on what you're asking for."

"Whaddya mean, Dad?"

"Well, you might make a _wish _on a star, but you might make a _goal _on a star, too. A wish is something that you want that is almost impossible, so much that the chances of getting that are as much as the stars out tonight." Goten looked at the single star glimmering in the sky. "A goal is something that, even though it may seem hard to accomplish, is as possible as the snow on the ground.

"Come on, squirt. It's really cold out here. Let's get inside before your mother wakes up, okay?" Goten nodded. Goku picked up his young son and placed him on his shoulders as he walked inside the house. Goten began to wonder if the want for the perfect gift for his dad was a wish or a goal. It was really hard to find a good present for is father, but he wasn't sure how hard it was. At the moment, however, it was leaning closer to wish.

* * *

"Hurry up, Trunks!" Goten called over his shoulder. "Let's check out that store!"

"Hold your horses, Goten! Sheesh! Your acting like we're late for something."

"Christmas is in a week, Trunks, and I still don't have a gift for my Dad." The automatic doors swung open as Goten walked in with Trunks behind him. They took off their hats as they looked around the store for something for their fathers.

"So what are you planning to get your dad for Christmas, Goten?"

"I dunno, Trunks. I'm not sure what my dad likes. What about you?"

"My dad wouldn't like any of the stuff they sell here. My mom says Dad needs new clothes, though. I might get him a shirt…or make one myself."

"You? Make a shirt?"

"Why not? Maybe if I make a shirt, Dad'll like it better than one that I'd buy."

Goten thought for a minute. "I don't think a shirt is special enough for my dad. I wanna get something really cool."

Trunks was about to say something, but then ran into someone carrying a bunch of wrapped gifts. Both people fell over, and the presents fell to the ground. Sitting behind the mountain of gifts was Kuririn, rubbing the back of his head.

Trunks got up and dusted himself off, and then he and Goten helped Kuririn up. "Sorry 'bout that, Kuririn," Trunks said.

"That's all right, I guess," Kuririn said. "No harm done. What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my dad," Goten said happily, helping Kuririn pick up all the gifts.

"Well, if I know Goku, he wouldn't mind what you give him, as long as he knows what it does. Don't get him anything with an instruction manual, 'cause he'll get confused."

"Daddy?" a little voice called. They three looked to see Marron walking towards them, accompanied by her mother, No. 18.

"What happened here, Kuririn?" 18 asked with a dull sound in her voice. "You dropped the presents again?"

"Well, it's not my fault I couldn't see anything, 18. Why don't you carry the presents for a while?

"I would, but someone needs to watch Marron. Hello, Trunks. Goten."

"Hi," the boys said.

"Hi Trunks, hi Goten!" Marron said happily.

"Hey Marron," Goten said. Trunks waved to her. "Anything special you want for Christmas, Marron?"

"There's this dolly that I really want," Marron said sadly, "but Mommy won't let me get it, 'cause she said it's too 'spensive."

"We don't have enough money for the doll, otherwise we'd get it for you, Marron," 18 said, sounding a bit agitated.

Trunks looked at Marron, who looked as though she was about to cry, and then looked up at the ceiling. He had a pretty good idea of what doll Marron was talking about, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going," Kuririn said, holding all the packages. "See you boys at the Christmas party." As he walked away, he stopped and said, "Oh, boys, a question?"

"What's up, Kuririn?" Goten asked.

"Do you know if, by any chance, that Piccolo would be there?"

"Oh, he'll be there," Trunks said. "Gohan almost begged him to go, and you know how soft Piccolo is on Gohan. I don't expect Piccolo would want a present, though, except maybe a little quiet to meditate."

"Yeah, I bet." He then walked on and only Marron turned back to wave goodbye.

"Come on Goten."

"Where are we going, Trunks?"

"Aren't we here to buy presents? I just remembered this one present that I have to buy. Maybe we can find a good present for your dad on the way to the toy store."

"The toy store? Why are we going there?"

"I told you, I just remembered a present I have to get."

* * *

Goten looked at the presents under the tree. There were a lot of presents there, and most of those were from various members of the Son family to their friends and family. The next day, Christmas day, their friends would come and place more presents under the tree and have fun until it's time to open the presents. They would be passed out one at a time to the person it's for, and it would be told who it was from. Goten sighed. If that happened, everyone would know what he got, or in his case, didn't get, his father for Christmas.

"What am I gonna get Dad?" he wondered. "Christmas is _tomorrow, _and I still haven't got dad a gift. This is great."

Goten looked outside the window, watching the snowfall. Everything seemed so peaceful out there, a blanket of white peace spreading over their mountain area. Goten pulled on his jacket and headed outside. He tried to make a snowman holding a gift, but he didn't know how. He struck it down until it was nothing more than a heap of snow. If he had the chance to know his dad, Goten thought, then he would know what to get his father for Christmas. _Why did Dad die, anyway? _He thought about the question for a while. His mom and brother never told him why Goku died, and he had never bothered asking his dad.

"Your father died to protect the Earth," a raspy, old voice said suddenly. Startled, Goten turned around and saw an old, small woman sitting on a crystal ball. She had pink hair and was wearing a black witch's hat and a black dress. Her small, black eyes glittered a bit, and her wrinkled face was smiling at him.

Goten titled his head a bit, thinking he had seen the woman somewhere before. Then he said, "Weren't you there with my dad the day he came back for one day?"

"Indeed," she answered. "I was the one who brought him back."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Uranai BaBa. I'm a fortune teller."

"Can you read minds, too?"

"I read yours, didn't I?"

"And the future, too?"

"Of course."

Goten nodded. "You said my dad died to save the Earth. When was that?"

"Around the time you were conceived."

"Con-what?"

Uranai BaBa sighed. She knew that Goten was a lot like Goku, and she knew explaining this wouldn't be easy. "When your mother and father created you."

"Why did dad die after that?" Goten asked.

"There was a great evil threatening the Earth. Your father, brother, and friends were trying their best to stop it."

"How did Dad die, then?"

"Well, the evil being, named Cell, was about to self-destruct and your father was brave enough to sacrifice himself."

"How?"

Uranai BaBa sighed impatiently. "He teleported Cell to another planet so he could self-destruct there. Unfortunately, your father was caught in the blast."

"Oh." Goten sighed. "Figured he would die doing something to save the Earth."

"No," BaBa said. "Not because of the Earth. It was because of you."

"Me?"

"Indeed. Only your father knew that you were in your mother before anyone. Not even your mother or brother knew that you would be born until after Goku's death."

"Then why did Dad die if he knew that I was gonna be born?"

"He died so that you would be able to live a happy life. He died so that you would be able to live with your mother and brother in peace, and that you and your best friend can play all the time."

Goten nodded. He could understand Goku doing something like that. "Do you know what I should get my dad for Christmas, then?"

"That's up to you," BaBa replied. "But remember that your father gave you the best gift in the world."

"What's that?"

"Love. Enough love to die so that you could live in peace. That kind of love is what Christmas is all about. And that kind of love is what should be given, as well as received."

"Goten?" Goku called from inside the house. "Where are you, Son?"

"Out here, Dad," Goten responded. As Goku opened the door, Goten looked back to say goodbye to Uranai BaBa, and invite her to the Christmas party. She, however, was gone.

* * *

Goten watched as Goku was unwrapping the last present that was under the tree. The card said it was form Kuririn and family. He tried to ignore the whispers and comments about not giving his dad a present, but he didn't have one all wrapped up that he could have put under the tree. And he wanted to give his gift to his dad last. Everyone else had opened all of his or her presents already, including himself. Goten slightly chuckled as he caught sight of Trunks trying to get Marron of his arm without hurting her. After she saw that Trunks had given her the expensive doll she wanted, she kept trying to thanking him. It didn't help that the mistletoe was under the doorpost, either, as Marron kept trying to drag Trunks over that way to "thank him properly." Since it was Christmas, Trunks wasn't as mean to he as he usually was during the rest of the year. But Goten could tell that Trunks was getting really annoyed with her.

Goku looked at the gift quizzically. "Thanks, Kuririn…I guess," Goku said, his voice hinting a little curiosity in his voice. Kuririn and his family had given Goku brainteaser puzzle, and Goten had often heard that even though Goku was the strongest in the universe, he was pretty empty in the head. Goten knew it was Kuririn's way of making a joke, but it would take a long time for Goku to know that.

After putting the puzzle in to the side with his other presents, Goku checked under the tree. "Well," he said, "that's all the presents under the tree."

Goten walked up to his father. "Actually," Goten said, tugging on his father's pants, "there's one more gift."

Goku looked at his youngest son, then back under the tree. "Really? I don't see anymore."

"It's right here," Goten said as Goku turned back to him. "It's nothing really, just a card. I couldn't get anything else for you, Dad."

Goku took the card from the child's hands. He looked at the cover, which looked as though Goten had drawn and colored himself. On the front was a Christmas tree, decorated with red hearts. On the back, and there was a Christmas angel holding a wrapped, heart-shaped gift. Finally, he opened the card and read what it had to say. In Goten's scribbled writing, Goku read:

_To The Best Father in the Universe,_

_I know that this card isn't the best present in the world, but what could I give to someone who has the best things the world can give? You have friends, family, and love. That's the only thing that I know to give you. All the love I have for you, and the biggest thanks I can say. You gave your life up so I can have one of my own, and that deserves the best thing any person can have._

_With all the Love I have to offer,_

_Your son, _

_Goten_

Goku smiled, wiping away a tear that slid down his cheek. He looked down at Goten, who looked rather embarrassed. Kneeling down, Goku pulled Goten into a tight embrace. Goten, caught by surprise, could only respond by hugging his father back. When they both pulled back, Goten was surprise to see his father wipe away more tears.

"Thanks, Goten," Goku said, his voice quivering slightly. "This is a really nice gift, you know."

"It is?" Goten wondered.

"Of course it is, but I don't really deserve it."

"Yes you do, Dad. You gave everything up to –"

"I know. I did it for you. But that's my point, Goten. I wasn't here as you were growing up, and that wasn't fair to you."

"But you're here now, Dad. Now we can be a family, and we can care and love each other like a normal family should. You told me that you can't change the past, so it has to stay that way. But there are so many things we can look forward to in the future. This is our first Christmas together, but it won't be our last."

Everyone was silent, wandering eyes looking at each other. Then, Goku smiled, shaking his head. "Goten," he said, placing his hand on Goten's head, "I think this is one of the best Christmases I've ever had. And it's all because of the card you gave me."

"But it's nothing really, Dad," Goten said sadly. "I wanted to get you a really good present, too."

"But this is a really good present, Goten."

"Huh? But, Dad –"

"Goten, Christmas isn't about expensive gifts and all that. Christmas is about love and family, and being with one another. This card is simple, yes, but nothing can beat the gift of love. _That_ is the best gift in the world."

Goku embraced his young son again, and Goten wasn't surprised this time. He returned the gesture happily, as his mother turned on the radio and heard a melodious song.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Goten."

So, Goten wasn't able to give Goku a fancy or expensive gift. But what was the point? As Goku had said, nothing is as great as the gift of love. That, indeed, is the best gift in the world.

**But my love is all I have to give.**

**Without you I don't think I can live.**

**I wish I can give the world to you,**

**But love is all I have to give.**

**The End**

"All I Have to Give" © Backstreet Boys

DBZ characters © Akira Toriyama


End file.
